


Tears of the Sin

by HiroshiPortor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiPortor/pseuds/HiroshiPortor
Summary: AU. After the Homunculi won, they stayed in Xerxes for a while. Father and Pride are worried about the agonized Lust. They were the only remaining homunculi, and especially the death of the shape-shifter was hurting Lust a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english fanfic, so maybe the english isn't that good and the characters may be totally OOC, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. The pairing is Lust/Envy but also a bit Pride/Lust.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fma belongs to the great Hiromu Arakawa

Tears of the Sin

Chapter 1: Yearning

 

Only a few days back, they crossed the forbidden desert to Father's birthplace; Xerxes. It was still a beautiful place, even though there were only ruins left.

Some would think, they would celebrate their victory, but sometimes they were even considering, if their victory was worth the price they had to pay. Father had only two of his "children" left. Lust and Pride.

It was getting dark. The homunculi wrapped themselves in beige cloaks. Pride looked to Father, who seemed to be worried about something.

"What's wrong, Father?"

He looked over to Lust.

"She seems so distant, since that happened."

"Why don't you bring him back to life?"

"Because he probably won't have any memories. That will hurt her only more."

"You're right. But I don't know, if she'll be the same after that incident. Every night she cries, because she's missing him so much."

He said the last words with a sad intonation. He was supposed to be cold and arrogant, but she was the person he always respected besides Father.

"It's all my fault. I couldn't save the others, I couldn't save him. It's my fault, that they're all dead now. It's my fault, that Lust seems so empty and distant now. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Father."

"It isn't only your fault. As your father, I should save you all, but I was to focused on the power of god. Besides, you saved her at least. I couldn't save anyone."

Lust was still sitting on the ruins with an empty look. She was wearing the beige cloak, Envy used to wear while fighting Lan Fan and other events.

Usually, they would sit next to each other, she and the mischievous, dark green haired homunculus.  
He would talk to her, cheering her up with his unique humor.  
In the evening, they would watch the sunset together.  
When they were alone, he would reveal his soft side to her, only to her.

But now, he was gone.

"I'm sure", Father suddenly started,

"That you're the only one who could comfort her, Pride. If you're at her side, she'll know that she's not the only one who mourn for the others. I can't look in her eyes after I've acted so selfish."

Pride stood up and walked slowly towards her.

"It's getting dark. You should sleep now, too."

"You're right", she said with a sad smile, failing to hide her sorrow.

She slowly stood up and lied down on her blanket. She moved toward Pride, hugging him tightly.

"You're not alone, Lust. We all mourn for that incident."

She nodded and pulled him closer to herself. She held back her tears and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it, Pride, Father. My soul got pierced and my heart is ripped into several tiny pieces. I just don't want to accept his death... I can't accept his death..."

"You need to settle down, Lust"

-  
Lust's pov

It was only a few weeks back, when our plans began to unravel and the human sacrifices circled us.

"Take her and run, Pride, I'll give you an advantage!"

"You can't beat them all! At least, you should take her and run!"

"But I can't protect her if someone else will cross my way, but you can. I know our relationship is not the best, but you're the only one I can ask for this. I'm begging you, bring her out of here safely!"

Pride hesitated first, but nodded.

"You have my word."

He ran towards me one last time.

"I'm not sure, if I'll get out of here alive, but if not, I want you to be safe. Please don't go dying, Lust."

I held his hand tightly, not wanting to let him go. He looked toward me again with a slight smirk.

"Lust, you're such a mess."

He stood protectively in front of Pride and me.

"Pride, please take care of her."

"I'd also do it without your request."

The Flame-colonel unslashed his flames. Again and again he torched him, but before I could act, Pride dragged me away with his shadows.

"Noooo! Let me down, Pride! I'm begging you! Please!", I cried out in agony.

"I promised him that I'll get you out of here safely, I can't let you go."

"Nooo!"

They didn't had to protect me, I'm strong enough to take care of myself, I can also take care of others, but they didn't let me. It wasn't necessary to sacrifice himself. So why? Why did he sacrifice himself?  
-

 

Lust snapped her eyes open, bathed in sweat. She was panting really hard and her heart was beating incredible fast.

"Again... Why do I always have to get reminded of that incident...?"


	2. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made an other chapter! Also the english may be still bad, hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own fma or its characters.

Tears of the Sin

Chapter 2: Rage

 

After Lust settled down, tears were leaking out of her eyes again. She always tried to pretend he wasn't dead, maybe "in other part" or something, but her dreams won't allow it. Again and again she had to see him die, seeing them treating her like a helpless child. 

Of course, she knew they did it because they wanted to protect her, but she felt responsible for his death. He died because he wanted to protect her. If he didn't want to, that never happened.

Her tears were dropping onto Pride's face, waking him up.

"... Lust? Please don't cry..."

"... Sorry, I just had a nightmare."

Pride knew she was lying. She just didn't want him to be worried.

"You thought of that incident, didn't you? You always do."

It wasn't the first time he saw her crying. It was uncharacteristic for her to cry, but she cried a lot lately.

She looked up at him with a blank expression. He didn't like seeing her like this, because he always started feel guilty for her condition.

"I'm sorry, Lust. I should have sacrafice myself instead of him...-"

"NO!!!"

Pride looked up greatly surprised, she was a little surprised, too.

"I don't need to be protected, I can take care of myself, and I could protect you as well, but you two didn't let me. It wasn't necessary to sacrafice anything. But... Why didn't you and Envy let me protect you two...?"

Pride didn't reply anything, he just felt worse than before. Right, she was the second eldest of them, why did they treat her like a child? She was the person he always watched as his equal, he never thought she needed to be protected, so did Envy, but when the human sacrifices circled them, they treated her like a child who needs to be protected.

She was normally the one who took care of the younger siblings. When they all were sleeping, she went to Pride and they sat together outside. They felt at ease together in the darkness of the night, alone in the silence, where nobody disturbed their conservations.  
Now, it hurt him, seeing her full of sorrow, tears in her eyes and with that empty gaze.

"... If you were gone, I'd cry as much as I do now. You probably know already that he was... Important to me, but you're just as important as Envy to me, just like Father."

Pride stayed silent. Of course, she loved Father and him, but he feels like her heart belonged to Envy lately.  
She stood up and sat down on a wall, looking towards the moon. She buried her face in Envy's cloak, its familiar scent soothing her a bit.

"Do you remember old days? We used to watch the moon every night."

For some reason, her words made him sad. That was, before they had to prepare the promised day. She worked together with Envy and Gluttony, while he worked with Wrath. He wasn't jealous of them. He just felt... Lonely. Lonely in the darkness of the night, nobody around him to talk to him.

"Lust... Did you... Love him?"

"... Why?"

"Sorry, I've forgotten you don't like to speak about him."

"Well, of course I do love him."

"No, I meant, were you in love with him?"

"No, he's our brother, what're you thinking?!"

"You were... Really attached to him..."

"Well, I could say you are attached to me and you wouldn't mean it like that as well!!"

She didn't know why, but for some reason it made her angry. 

"That... That would be... Incest!! Do you really think...!! I'd never do that to Father...!!"

"No, I'm sorry!!"

He never saw her getting angry before and he didn't want to to see her getting angry. She was in rage, because she just don't want to hear his name again, no more, no less. She wasn't in love with him by any means. 

She just don't want to get reminded that her younger brother protected her, although she was his elder sibling, who should protect him. It wasn't only him, everyone. They were all gone, she failed everyone of them.

Pride moved away from her slightly. He was a bit annoyed, but also concerned.

"Will she ever get over it?", he wondered.

After a while, he saw her laying on the floor.

"... Lust? Are you okay?"

"... Lust?"

He breathed a sigh of relief, when he realized that she just fell asleep.

"Wow, she must have been really angry to be exhausted like that..."

He looked to Father. He was still sleeping, although Lust shouted so loudly, that you could hear her everywhere in Xerxes.

He looked back to Lust, who was sleeping like an angel, after she was in rage like never before. 

"She's really moody lately...", he thought.

He stroke her smooth, raven hair. She usually wasn't a vulnerable person, but she wasn't herself lately.

He looked to Lust again, who was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled slightly.

"Well, it seems like you're not having 'a nightmare' again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the second chapter, hope you liked it! I'll see if I'm going to write an other chapter, probably... And I wanted to show in that chapter that I just like their siblingship in FmaB.


	3. Considering

Tears of the Sin

Chapter 3: Considering

 

This time, the night wasn't filled with sorrow for her. She slept peacefully, without any "nightmares". She didn't know why, but she felt not lonely anymore. Maybe, she should accept his death...

She opened her eyes, realizing the new day already began.

"Pride?"

"Good morning, Lust. What's the matter?"

"... Sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn't meant to... I just..."

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize."

"Pride, how can I get over it?"

"Well,  'move forward' would be what the Fullmetal pipsqueak would say... I have to admit, he seems to be right."

Lust smiled a bit. 'Fullmetal pipsqueak' was Envy's nickname for Edward.

"'Move forward'... How?"

"... I don't know... But maybe you should try at least. I'm there for you if you need anything."

Right, he was there for her, Father too. They were worried about her, they cared for her. They could possibly replace him. Even if they couldn't, tears and sorrow won't bring him back, either.

"They say, each of your tears will make the person you mourn for only sadder."

"You're right, I'll try to get over it. But I can't promise that I'll be able to."

"At least, you tried."

"But Pride, I've got a question. Why does Father not bring them back to life? Isn't he able of anything now?"

"They probably won't have memories..."

"... I see."

"Nobody can come back from the death, the Truth will punish everybody who tries to. It's impossible, I think it's even impossible for the Truth."

She hugged Pride tightly. He was caught of guard a bit but returned her embrace.

"Tears and sorrow won't bring him back either... And I don't want to lose you as well. I can't undo his death anymore, I'm too late. But I can prevent you from dying and this time I won't fail."

"... I'm still the older one, you know?", he said, laughing a bit.

"You don't need to treat me as a child, more like an... Equal...?"

"Oh well, you just look like a child, so I sometimes forget that you're my elder sibling after all."

"Soon, all our dreams will be reality. Father's, yours, mine...  
... We can't undo things anymore, but we can rewrite them."

 

Father was walking through Xerxes, searching for his two "children". He smiled when he found the two homunculi, who have lost every trace of sadness and sorrow. The once agonized Lust, being her old self again and Pride, who wasn't worried any longer. 

He decided to reward them for their undying loyalty and patience. They shouldn't be bound by anything... They should be free. He was going to grand every single wish of them, because they did the same to him. 

To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. Once, there were seven, the seven deadly sins... Now there were only two left, the eldest ones, Pride and Lust. The price they had to pay was the life of the other five. Father gained god's power in exchange. Now it was about time they should gain something for the lives of the other five sins and their undying loyalty.  
Equivalent Exchange...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my 3. Chapter, hope you enjoyed it! I'll see if there will be another chapter... Probably

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my fanfic, I hope you liked it. Reviews and Flames are welcome.  
> I'll probably write an other chapter.
> 
> Also, special thanks to Shocotate for encouraging me to publish this fanfic, you've really got nice fanfics, I love them all ^_^


End file.
